


High Warlock of Brooklyn

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, BAMF Magnus Bane, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: A black&white portrait of Magnus, with some magic and cateyes, originally painted for champagnemagnus over at tumblr.





	High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

.


End file.
